Industrial mining machines, such as electric rope or power shovels, draglines, etc., are used to execute digging operations to remove material from a bank of a mine. During that process, the machines employ various large mechanical components (e.g., a boom, a boom handle, a dipper, a dipper door, etc.). The industrial machines include a variety of pins that connect the various mechanical components of the machines. The pins often serve as pivot points about which the mechanical components pivot relative to one another. The pins are typically elongated cylindrical structures, and extend through openings in the mechanical components. The pins are configured to withstand shear stresses generated by movement of the various mechanical machine components.
Current pin retention systems for holding the pins in place between the mechanical components include collars located at opposite ends of the pins, and bolts extending through the collars to fasten the collars to the pins. The collars inhibit axial movement of the pins, and prevent the pins from sliding out of the openings through which the pins are inserted.